El breve espacio entre los dos
by Blossom Lu
Summary: /Viñeta SasuSaku/ Ella no habla de uniones eternas mas se entrega cual si hubiera sólo un día para amar. Ella es todo lo que un día simplemente soñé.


**El breve espacio entre los dos**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría. Viñeta basado en la canción "El breve espacio" de Pablo Milanés.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mis manos están llenas humedad. La lluvia golpea mi rostro y puedo recordarlo todo, ¿pude haber dicho más? Sí, sí podía. Sin embargo me quedé pasmado y parado en el dintel de la puerta como un tonto, vi tristeza en sus ojos una vez más, ella no me reclamaba nada simplemente estaba triste y de nuevo era por mí.

—Entonces te vas…

Dijo, mordiendo su labio. No soy esa clase de tonto como para no darme cuenta que ella quería llorar. ¿Lo que hice? Asentí y me di la vuelta. Pude haberle dicho que no debía preocuparse que era mi obligación irme a una misión más, que regresaría, que todo estaría bien y que no olvidara cerrar las ventanas por las noches.

Pero no fue así.

 _Todavía quedan restos de humedad,_ _sus olores llenan ya mi soledad, en la cama su silueta se dibuja cual promesa de llenar el breve espacio en que no está._

He estado fuera de _eso_ que llamaba hogar por días e incluso semanas. A veces sigo pensando constantemente en el pasado e imagino la misma escena escalofriante que se reproduce en mi mente cuando mis demonios regresan a perturbarme.

—Siempre te amaré hermano.

Y en ese entonces tampoco fui capaz de decirle que lo amaba, que me perdonara por todas las estupideces que hice. Me recuesto sobre un árbol, últimamente he estado familiarizado con él a tal punto que a veces creo es como una persona más en vez de ser eso, un árbol.

 _Todavía no pregunté "¿te quedarás?".  
Temo mucho a la respuesta de un "jamás"._

Entonces ella ya existía como una pequeña luz, pero yo estaba tan ciego. Siempre revoloteó cerca de mí, a todo momento. Ella suele ser violenta y tierna, no habla de uniones eternas pues sabe que la eternidad en un mundo de constante cambio es imposible, ella sabe lo que es el dolor y que esa palabra sólo es eso, no más, y que su concepto es tan subjetivo. Pero ella se entrega cual si hubiera sólo un día para amar.

Nunca me confiesa sus penas, lo ha intentado y ha notado que nunca digo mucho. Aunque por dentro me destroza saber que ella tiene algo. Mas no lo hace, sólo se acerca a mí y me abraza, yo toco su cabeza y huelo su cabello. La arrullo entre mis brazos, ella no me pide nada a cambio de lo que da.

Pero hoy estoy en este árbol, sintiendo la lluvia caer y pensando en sus ojos. La extraño, extraño esa risa tan singular de ella y como sus mejillas forman dos hoyuelos. La forma en que se levanta malhumorada y primero abre un ojo y después el otro, para finalmente cerrar los dos de nuevo. Añoro la manera tan _molesta_ en que dice mi nombre, extraño sus abrazos y la forma infantil de hacer pucheros.

Ella suele ser violenta y tierna, no habla de uniones eternas mas se entrega cual si hubiera sólo un día para amar.

Hay un breve espacio entre los dos, ella allá y yo aquí. Ella merece a un hombre que la mime, que hable con ella a todas las horas a cada momento, que le diga las cosas más románticas jamás inventadas pero…

—Te amo Sasuke, te amo con todo mi corazón. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Me repite eso todos los días; cuando despierta, cuando duerme, cuando hacemos el amor.

Besos con miel, besos salados, besos dulces, besos de fuego. Cuando estoy con ella hay un cielo destinado para mí y es entonces que empiezo a creer que hay segundas oportunidades, con ella la vida se torna más fácil de digerir y el carmín de mis manos desaparece, los demonios se disipan.

No le respondo de la misma manera, verbalmente hablando. No le digo "te amo" a cada segundo, ni le regalo flores todos los días. En cambio, la abrazo fuertemente aferrándome a ella y oliéndola, mirándola como la pieza de arte que es porque para mí ella es todo lo que un día simplemente soñé.

Y voy a regresar por ella, viviré por ella. La lluvia sigue cayendo de forma torrencial, y miro al cielo, sí, sin duda alguna si hay un segundo cielo ese debe ser con Sakura, ella es todo lo que le da sentido a mi vida.

 _Te amo Sakura, regresaré contigo porque tú eres mi hogar._

* * *

 **N/A Y** en una noche de efímera inspiración he creado esto. La canción ya tiene sus años pero a mí me encanta. Sin más los dejo con esta viñeta, corta pero que a mí parecer me ha gustado un montón. Saludos a todos.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebok. P.D Un review siempre es bien recibido, de ese modo sabré si les gustó, si no les gustó, o que piensan del fic.

Quiero agradecer a Ashabi por la portada, ¡está hermosa! gracias en verdad.


End file.
